


the last chance

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Not A Fix-It, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Steve to meet. Steve isn't sure why he believes they can still <i>talk</i> things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last chance

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for Hickmanvengers, today's included.
> 
> Thanks for beta to [spanglesandsass](http://spanglesandsass.tumblr.com/) and [montasticy](http://montasticy.tumblr.com/).

“Why did you call me?” Steve asked. He was leaning on his cane. Across from him, Tony stood young and strong, and looking more tired than Steve felt. He didn't have his armour on, but Steve didn't doubt it was nearby.

They were in one of Tony's houses that Steve had never seen before, at the suburbs of New York. He briefly wondered who it officially belonged to if he hadn't found it when he had been looking for Tony everywhere and then some, but it wasn't important now.

“I wanted to talk,” Tony said. 

“Is there anything left to talk about?” Steve bit out. “You used me. You worked with the Illuminati . . . You're a wanted man now.”

“And yet you came,” Tony noticed quietly. “Alone. Like I asked you.”

Because he still hoped that Tony was his friend. Because planning this whole operation, looking for the Cabal and the Illuminati, trying to deal with the incursions – it was too much without Tony there.

Because it was Tony asking.

“One last chance,” Steve said aloud.

Tony smiled without mirth. “That you didn't give me when you had Thor knock my door down?”

Steve balled his hand into a fist. “How long had you been lying then?”

“I was trying to save us all.” He didn't say it like he was excusing himself. He said it like a fact. 

“Yes,” Steve said. “You always want to do that. Genius Tony Stark, knows everything best.” He wanted to hit something.

Tony exhaled slowly. “I can't do it without you,” he said.

“Don't make this personal,” Steve snapped.

He remembered another meeting. Another time when they were fighting and Tony wanted to talk to him alone. He remembered how that went. Could this one end in any other way?

“Isn't it, Steve?” Tony asked.

Steve remembered another thing, and it was that Tony _didn't_ remember the superhero civil war. He wiped his brain clear and avoided responsibility, and Steve had forgiven him everything anyway, because _they were friends_.

But . . . Not anymore, right?

Steve was tired of being hurt by this man.

“I work best with you,” Tony said. “I told you that. It's still true, Steve.”

“That's why you wiped my memory?” Steve asked.

Tony looked away. “That's why I built an Avengers team with you.”

Steve wanted to laugh at him. “Lying to me all the time.”

“Not personal, right.” Tony shook his head. “Steve, please.”

They weren't getting anywhere.

“Why did you call me, Tony?” Steve asked again.

“The Cabal doesn't help,” Tony said. “They're making things worse. They think they're buying time, but – solving incursions like that only makes the problem worse.” He moved his hands, as if trying to find the words to explain it. “The physics of it . . .” He trailed off.

Of course, he probably thought Steve wouldn't understand. That Steve was stupid, too stupid to be able to help, just an annoying problem to get rid of.

“There'll be another incursion soon, and . . .”

“What are you planning?” Steve asked.

Tony made a step in his direction. “Work with the Illuminati,” he said instead of answering.

That wasn't something Steve had to think about. “ _No_ ,” he said.

“Because what, you're too proud?” Tony looked at him. “Damn you, Steve, why do you always have to be this way?”

“Me?” Steve asked. “If you gave me any reason to trust you, any at all – but you went behind my back, you made the bombs the Cabal is using now, you –”

“You never listen!” Tony shouted. “Never, you always want to decide for everyone, _that's not your job to do_.”

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Steve yelled.

“It's easy to shut down all discussion, Steve, it's easy to refuse to make a choice –”

“Nothing about this is easy!”

“No? Captain America says the right choice is hard, when all he does is run away –”

Steve wasn't sure what happened, but one moment he wanted to punch Tony – and the next he was kissing him. And Tony didn't push him away.

“Not personal,” Tony repeated when he paused to take a breath.

“Shut up,” Steve said, and bit at Tony's lower lip.

***

Steve didn't look at Tony as he gathered his clothes. His joints ached. He would have bruises from where Tony gripped at his arms.

He stared at his uniform and didn't see it.

Tony's lips on his had felt right like nothing did these days.

Steve shook his head. That . . . 

He was so lost.

He should call S.H.I.E.L.D. now. He should call the Avengers. He should . . . He wouldn't, because whatever else, Tony had kept his word. He hadn't lured Steve in for a trap.

Steve wished he had. It'd be better somehow, easier –

He started pulling his suit back on. A bruise was already forming on his hip, where Tony had bitten him. Steve pushed the memory away. He stood up to pull the zip up and in the corner of his eye, he saw Tony.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his face hidden in his hands. His shirt was pulled down his back, uncovering red marks that matched Steve's fingers. His tie was still on his neck. He looked defeated.

Steve turned away. He reached around for his belt and boots. He could put them on in the corridor. He didn't have to stay next to Tony any longer.

He'd known they wouldn't fix anything when Tony called. He wondered again why he'd come here. Had it been hope or stupidity?

Because he _hadn't_ missed Tony. And he wouldn't make this mistake again.


End file.
